


A Transition

by Rivulet027



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mutant Powers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 Ep 11 Trip wakes up in quarantine and discovers he no longer has any scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the awesome prompts! Hope you enjoy!

Trip wakes up in quarantine with a dull ache behind his forehead. His stomach aches. He groans and starts to push himself up and stops because that should hurt. His arm is still healing. He frowns at it before touching it gingerly. It doesn’t hurt. 

He finds monitors on both arms. He sits up slowly and turns so he can see the screen. His vitals look normal. He only glances at them before focusing on Skye. She curled around herself, hugging her knees. The quarantine room’s been split in half to accommodate both of them. Fitz is slumped in a chair, sleeping, facing Skye. His good arm is dangling low, almost touching the floor.

“So, am I the goldfish or the hamster?” he asks to get her attention.

She turns to blink at him slowly and gives him a slightly watery smile.

He indicates Fitz with his chin. “He spending the night?”

Skye wipes at her eyes and nods. “He was trying to keep me company.”

“Jemma?”

“She’s documenting the tunnels or…I’m not sure, not here.” Skye manages. Trip wishes they were sharing the quarantine room instead of it being turned into two separate rooms. She’s still hugging her knees and her voice wavers. He wishes he could pull her into a hug.

“Are you okay? Did-did we lose anyone? Mack?” he manages instead.

“I think I lost myself,” Skye answers with a self-deprecating laugh before she shakes her head. “Mack got released this morning. He’s himself again. We didn’t lose anyone.”

Trip feels some of the tension in his shoulder ease. He starts to rub his forehead and then pulls his arm back to frown at his wrist. He’s had a scar there since he was eight. He tugs at the gown he’s in, pulls it up to look at his arm. It should still be healing, but he’s looking at unmarred skin.

“Trip?” Skye asks. 

He starts to lean forwards, to look at his left calf, but sits back and winces instead. “Headache. I think I’m dehydrated.”

“I’ll get you something,” Mack offers from the doorway before he focuses on Fitz and shakes his head, muttering something under his breath.

Skye gives him a half grimace half smile “I told him to go to bed.”

Mack shrugs. “He worried about you two.”

“And stubborn,” Trip reminds.

The three of them share a brief smiles before Mack is prodding Fitz awake and trying to convince him to head to bed. Fitz blinks at Skye for a moment before turning. “Trip!”

Trip returns the smile Fitz is giving him and reassures, “I’m fine.”

Fitz scrubs a hand down his face and yawns, before he says, “Hungry?”

“Labs?” Trip asks.

“You can eat,” Fitz answers. “We’ll get you something.”

“Already gotten,” Coulson comments from the doorway. “Is this a pajama party?”

“Then we’re all over dressed,” Mack laughs.

Fitz leans back in his chair and yawns again as Coulson steps into the room carrying sandwiches, a bag of chips and two thermoses. He holds up a sandwich towards Skye, but she shakes her head. “I’m not hungry.”

Trip grins when that means he gets both sandwiches, the chips, and a thermos of water. Coulson sends the other thermos into Skye. Trip settles on the medical bed to eat and Mack and Fitz say their goodnights. He waves goodbye at them. Coulson settles in the chair.

“Thank you sir,” Trip manages after he finishes the first sandwich and starts on the second.

Coulson shrugs. “The monitor said you were awake. Should I get Dr. Langkowski?”

Trip shakes his head as he opens the bag of chips. “Just hungry and thirsty. I’m good.”

Coulson gives a quick nod of acknowledgement before he asks, “Do you remember what happened?”

“I collected all the…” Trip starts and shakes his head. “The chamber, it started to come down around us. It shouldn’t have done that.”

“We believe the obelisk triggered a massive earthquake. We were lucky to get both you and Skye out alive. We haven’t found Raina or her body,” Coulson explains.

Trip frowns. He remembers the obelisk opening and something dark and shiny covering both Raina and Skye. He’s started to move towards the obelisk, intending to try and break it, when he’d found himself unable to move, being covered as well. Trip shudders at the memory.

“Trip?” Coulson prompts.

Trip shakes his head. “Trying to remember what actually happened, but it doesn’t make much sense.”

“You were unconscious for a while,” Coulson concedes. “Dr. Langkowski determined you weren’t hurt, but we were worried when you didn’t wake up right away like Skye did.”

“Maybe my body thinks I need a break,” Trip shrugs.

This earns him a slight smile from Coulson, before he decides, “We’ll figure it out in the morning. Need anything else before I head to bed?”

Trip takes a sip of his water. He feels like he could eat more, but he’s just had two sandwiches and is halfway through a bag of chips. Maybe he’ll just finish the chips. Trip shrugs.

“I’m good,” Skye says when Coulson turns towards her.

Trip stares down at his unmarred wrist as Coulson leaves and decides to wait until morning. He eats another handful of chips and watches as Skye goes back to curling around her knees on the bed. Trip frowns and closes the bag. He sets the thermos on a nearby table and stands. Her eyes track him. He carefully tests his arm again. It doesn’t hurt, not even to move it. He checks his left calf, before moving to his right side. He frowns as he continues to check for scars that are no longer there.

“Trip?” Skye asks unfolding slowly before taking the few steps that takes her to the barrier separating them.

Trip wets his lips. “My arms healed, completely. There’s nothing there. I’ve had a scar on my wrist since I was eight and Carter is going to be so disappointed.”

“Carter?”

“Sharon,” Trip shrugs. “She liked to call it her scar since it was her fault.”

Skye manages a small bemused smile as he joins her at the barrier.

“Long story,” Trip sighs. “but I had a scar on my calf, that’s gone. All my scars are gone. I was bruised to, but I don’t feel it. What did the obelisk do to us?”

“I still have scars,” Skye tells him, before she scrunches up her face, looks close to tears as she turns away and says something too soft for him to hear.

Trip presses his hands against the barrier. “What is it?”

Skye meets his eyes briefly, presses her lips together for a moment before she tells him, “I think…I think I caused the quake.”

She stares down at her feet.

“Hey,” Trip tries. “Skye, hey.”

She looks back up at him slowly.

“Whatever that thing did to us, we’ll get through it together.”

She shakes her head slowly, “That thing kills people. How can anything good come from it?”

“We’ll figure it out. We’ll get through it. That’s what this team does. That’s what we do.”

She searches his face and he has to wonder if she’s seeing all the strange stories he has about cousins that aren’t blood related, but family all the same. He’s wondering if she remembers all his stories about what had started as Howling Commando reunions, but are now just considered family gatherings because that’s what they’ve become. That what this team has become to him now, another family that he fits into easily, wanted and needed. He hopes she feels the same way. Tentatively her hand slides up to presses against his at the barrier as she asks, “Together?”

“Together,” he promises.


End file.
